Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)
Xenia Onatopp was beautiful gorgeous woman who enjoy squeezing her victims with pleasurable squeeze. In reality, she was an operative for the Janus Crime Syndicate. Film biography Background Onatopp, born in the former Soviet republic of Georgia, was a fighter pilot in the Soviet Air Force. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the crime syndicate Janus, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Early in the movie, Bond gets into a car chase with her, meets her at a casino, and places her under surveillance. Her main characteristic is that she apparently can receive sexual satisfaction through killing. Her sadistic sexual proclivities, coupled with her overall lack of conscience as well as remorse for the deaths she causes, would seem to qualify her as a sociopath. GoldenEye In a memorable scene, she lures a Canadian admiral onto her yacht, For a night of fun, moored off Monte Carlo. In the next scene She leaps on him and kisses him passionately. While the two are having sex, she suddenly flips him over and wraps her legs around him and crushes his chest between her thighs, achieving orgasm while killing him. Afterward, she steals the admiral's ID, enabling her and an unidentified Janus operative to steal a prototype of the Eurocopter Tiger, which was scheduled for a high-profile test flight the following day. Later, she and turncoat Russian General Arkady Ourumov use the hijacked Tiger in an attack on the Severnaya satellite control center in central Siberia, where they steal the controller for the GoldenEye electromagnetic pulse (EMP) satellite weapon. During the attack, she fires an AKSU-74 carbine/sub-machine gun around the control room, murdering all the military personnel and technicians present, again getting sexually aroused in the process. She encounters Bond two more times during the film, attempting to crush him between her thighs on both occasions. The first time, Bond gets away and forces her to lead him to Janus. The second time is after he and Natalya Simonova, the only innocent survivor of the Severnaya attack, enter Cuba to stop Trevelyan. Death Onatopp rappells from a helicopter onto Bond, who is just awakening, and quickly gains the upper hand in their battle. She gets Bond into position to crush his chest; just as Bond is ready to pass out from the pressure, Natalya saves her friend then he connects the rope she rappelled down to her safety harness, grabs her AK-74 rifle that was slung across her back and kills the helicopter's pilot by shooting into the helicopter's cockpit from the ground. The chopper veers away, wrenching Onatopp screaming off Bond and trapping her in a fork of a tree. The harness applied more and more pressure to Xenia's chest as she struggled to breath for her life. She lowers her head and dies just before the chopper crashes. After Onatopp's death, Bond tells Natalya that "She always did enjoy a good squeeze", an allusion to the fact that Onatopp enjoyed squeezing her victims to death. Personality and Abilities Xenia Onatopp was extremely sadistic, cold-hearted, sexually sociopathic, and villainously playful. She had an amicable relationship with Alec Trevelyan (possibly a romantic one) and the rest of her Janus associates. She is proficient in martial arts, with a slippery fighting style. She had considerable degree of physical strength. She is a skillful aviator, able to commandeer the EMP-hardened helicopter. Behind the scenes Other appearances Onatopp has appeared in a number of James Bond video games as a playable multiplayer character. Her first appearance was in the 1997 video game adaptation of GoldenEye, GoldenEye for the Nintendo 64. Similar to the film, she is killed in the jungles of Cuba after battling with Bond. She later appeared in the spinoff Bond game, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent where she worked for Dr. Julius No and was GoldenEye's alluring opponent. She is killed in Rogue Agent after being blown off the Hoover Dam when attempting to crush GoldenEye between her legs. In the game she was voiced by actress Jenya Lano. Images Xenia pilot.jpg Xenia frigate.png chica-famke-jansse.jpg GoldenEye Girls.jpg 41GtGqsKR2L__SY300_.jpg Xenia pistol.jpg Giphy.gif 621269_361186820639236_271246767_o.jpg GoldenEye20002.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Xenia Onatopp Xenia Onatopp Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) multiplayer characters